A Day at the Beach
by Lover of all that is Animated
Summary: The Bladebreakers are enjoying a sunny day at the beach. Please R


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beyblade or the beach.

At last, I'm updating! You won't believe how lazy I've been this year, it probably has something to do with my school going years almost being done. Anyway, I thought I'd write this just to get back in the swing of things.

**A Day at the Beach**

The sun was shining upon a crowded beach. The fact that it was Saturday noon probably had something to do with that. The Bladebreakers had persuaded Kai to give them the afternoon off and had even convinced him to join them for some fun in the sun. When she had seen them leaving the house, Hilary had immediately gotten dressed in her pink bikini and joined them saying that she was in desperate need of a tan before winter set in. Kenny had declined their offer of joining them, since he was afraid that sand might get into Dizzy's works and he couldn't grasp the idea of leaving Dizzy at home and not working on a computer for even an hour.

The golden sand shone in the afternoon sun and a cool breeze came wafting in from the ocean. The smell of the sea was all around them as they settled down to have some fun. Max and Tyson, both dressed in swimming trunks (lime green and dark blue respectively) began to build a sand castle that would be 'magnanimous', in their own words.

They had given up trying to persuade Rei to join them after several minutes and had left him to stretch out on his grey beach towel under an umbrella in his black swimming trunks. Within minutes he was asleep and not long afterwards his torso was seen gaining a red glow.

Kai, who with much persuasion, had been convinced to don his light blue swimming trunks, sat next to Hilary as she read a book (the title being something along the lines of '101 Steps to being the best cheerleader you can be') and surveyed the idiots (as he called them) as they were building the walls of their castle.

Half an hour passed in relative peace until the castle of Bladebreakerdom fell into pieces after its short battle with gravity. From his spot Kai smirked and leaned back on his arms. After a while of moaning Tyson and Max spotted Rei sleeping and giggled when they saw the torso of the Chinese blader: Rei gained a bright red sheen. The sun had been beating down on his prone form for the better part of an hour and he had conveniently forgotten to rub some sunscreen on himself.

With nothing to occupy their time the youngest members of the Bladebreakers decided to cause some mischief. Double checking to make sure that no one was watching them they slowly crept over to Rei. They stood pondering what to do with the taller boy and several seconds later their eyes flashed with and ingenuous/idiotic idea.

Two hours later the sun was nearing the horizon and people were packing up their beach gear and beginning to head home. Rei slowly opened his eyes, he was aware of a dull burning sensation on his cheeks, torso and legs. He took no notice of it and stood up, at that moment the burning became intense and a small groan irrupted from his mouth.

Minutes later he joined the rest of the team, walking slowly and stiffly. The rest of the team had smiles on their faces and even the stoic Kai had a smirk. Rei couldn't understand what they would find so funny about his misery. The walk back to the dojo was slow and painful (mostly for Rei), but at last they reached it. Hilary bid them farewell and with a final glace at Rei, departed with a giggle.

Rei entered the bathroom with and immediately reached for some cream to cool the red skin. He quickly glanced at himself in the mirror to see just how bad the damage was as he had some trouble looking down with the horrible burning on his neck. At once he knew what everyone was smiling at. His torso was covered with doodles, written on in sunscreen. It was even signed by the artists and with a final look at his face he screamed in terror.

On both cheeks were three whiskers.

* * *

There, hope it was as good as the others. Please R&R.

~_LOATIA_


End file.
